


Cats

by Flesh is Yummy (fleshisyummy)



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleshisyummy/pseuds/Flesh%20is%20Yummy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suzaku and Euphy try to throw their own welcoming party for Arthur.  Written for SuzaEuphy Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats

**Author's Note:**

> This is set pre-Euphy telling Suzaku she loves him and post-Euphy announcing Suzaku as her knight.

Milly cocked her head to the side. “You want to borrow Arthur?”

“Just for a day!” Suzaku said, waving his hands back and forth. “I’ll have him back. I promise.”

Milly narrowed her eyes and leaned forward. It was the same expression she used whenever she wanted to play Super Sleuth, and Suzaku couldn’t help but gulp.

They were currently sitting in the student council room. Well, Suzaku was sitting in a chair, and Milly was sitting on the desk. It made it easier for her to lean over him this way.

“You know, this whole thing is pretty suspicious,” Milly said. “First you ask to borrow the cat costume I lent you, and now you want to borrow Arthur.” Milly counted the two apparently suspicious actions on her fingers and then looked back at Suzaku.

“It’s just a coincidence…” Suzaku said, leaning back.

Milly didn’t look impressed. “I’m not letting you leave until you fess up, you know.”

“Well,” Suzaku said, pulling on his collar, “I have a friend, and I told them about the welcoming party we had for Arthur, and…uh, they want to meet Arthur, and they were curious about the costume I wore.”

“Hmm, a friend…” Milly tapped on her chin. Suzaku held his breath. “Does it happen to be a _female_ friend?”

Suzaku’s eyes widened. Well, it seemed like Milly had come to her conclusion. In this case, it might just be easier for him to play along. If he started making denials, then he could be here all day.

“Yeah,” he admitted, “it is.”

“Bingo!” Milly said, pretending to make a gunshot with her hand. “You know, Suzaku, you don’t have to hide that kind of thing from me. You’re a man, after all. I understand how it is.”

Suzaku nodded, and it was then that it occurred to him that it probably wouldn’t be in his best interest if Milly went around blabbing to people that he had a date with someone. It wouldn’t be a huge deal if other people knew, but the last thing he needed was Lelouch getting suspicious and prying into who exactly his “date” was with. Even though he knew Suzaku was Euphemia’s knight, he didn’t seem elated by the entire thing, and Suzaku didn’t want him getting the wrong idea from Milly.

“Uh, would you mind not telling Lelouch about this?” Suzaku asked.

Milly looked confused for a moment, but then she nodded. “Oh, I get it,” she said, nodding. “You’re afraid that Lelouch will be jealous since he doesn’t have a girlfriend. Don’t worry! My lips are sealed!” She mimed zipping her lips shut.

“Uh, thanks,” Suzaku said.

He felt a little bit better now. In spite of the way she acted, Milly was actually very good at keeping secrets.

~*~

As it turned out, Euphy had a made a cat costume of her own.

She had turned around when Suzaku had changed into his own cat costume. Suzaku hadn’t thought it was anything special, but her eyes lit up when he showed it to her.

“I love it!” she said, a smile stretching across her face. “It looks really comfy too.”

Suzaku nodded and smiled back. Her smile really was contagious. It was difficult to remain stoic when she was happy, which could be somewhat problematic when Cornelia was around, but it was worth it.

“I…I actually tried to make a costume of my own, but I don’t know if it turned out that well,” Euphy said, looking down. A blush spread across her face, and it was very pretty.

“I’m sure it looks great, Princ—I mean, Euphy,” Suzaku said. “Besides, it’s not like I made my own costume. The student council president lent it to me.”

Euphy looked up and smiled. “Alright then. I’ll show you, but you have to promise not to laugh!”

“I promise,” Suzaku said as solemnly as he could.

Euphy leaned toward him. “Promise me as my knight,” she said.

Suzaku could feel his cheeks heating up. “Um, as your knight, I solemnly promise that I will not laugh.”

And with that, Euphy had Suzaku turn around as she dressed in her costume. It wasn’t the best arrangement, but they couldn’t exactly be caught wearing cat costumes in Euphy’s office or bedroom. Euphy had asked one of the maids to secure her a random room. Now that he was thinking about it, Suzaku couldn’t help but imagine how _strange_ this would look to anyone who walked in.

“You can look now,” Euphy said.

Suzaku turned around, and all he could think was one word: cute. She was so unbelievably cute, and Suzaku knew he shouldn’t think that way. He knew their relationship was supposed to be a professional one, but sometimes it was hard to remember that. Euphy was dressed in a pink dress, and it looked like she had sewn a tail onto the back. On her head, she donned little ears, and she adjusted them as Suzaku looked at her.

“I know it looks pretty silly,” Euphy said, “but it actually took me a pretty long time to sew.”

Suzaku raised his eyebrows in surprise. “You sewed that yourself?”

“Well, I tried to, anyway. I kept poking myself.” She giggled and held up her hand, and Suzaku could see there were bandages on her fingers. 

“Euphy, you—” But before Suzaku could finish his sentence, a loud meowing came from the pouch at the front of his costume.

“Oh, I almost forgot about Arthur,” Suzaku said, immediately pulling Arthur out of his pouch. Arthur looked rather cranky and swiped at Suzaku.

“You shouldn’t forget about the guest of honor, Suzaku,” Euphy said in mock-chastisement, immediately scooping Arthur up into her arms.

Arthur’s change was instantaneous. He began purring and curled up into Euphy’s neck. Suzaku chuckled. “You know, I’m kind of jealous of him.”

Euphy immediately looked up, her face coloring. “Of…him?”

Suzaku blushed. That had _not_ been what he had meant to say even though he had, admittedly, been thinking it. “Uh, um, I mean of you. He really likes you a lot more.”

Euphy’s face seemed to drop, but it was so quick that Suzaku could have been imagining it because she was soon smiling again. “I’m sure you’ll grow on him, Suzaku.”

“I wonder about that,” Suzaku said. Arthur really did seem to enjoy biting him. The student council liked to joke that he had it out for Suzaku.

“Oh, I just remembered something!” Euphy said. “Do you think you could draw some whiskers on me, Suzaku?”  


“Whiskers?”

“You had them when you did your welcoming party for Arthur with the student council, right? I want to have some too!”

“Um, okay,” Suzaku said. “I’m not exactly the greatest artist, though.”

“You shouldn’t worry,” Euphy said, handing Suzaku a marker from her purse. “I once tried drawing on Cornelia’s face when I was younger with permanent marker. This should come off.”

Suzaku had a hard time imagining Cornelia let someone draw on her face. “Did she get angry?” he asked.

Euphy shook her head. “No, she was actually a very good sport. I was a bit of a troublemaker as a child.” 

Suzaku smiled. He could imagine Euphy being just as impulsive as a kid. Euphy closed her eyes, and Suzaku uncapped the marker and drew whiskers on her face. The lines turned out better than he expected. “I’m done,” he said.

“Well, Arthur,” Euphy said, opening her eyes and turning the cat around so that he was facing her, “what do you think?”

Arthur meowed.

Euphy smiled. “I think he thinks you did a good job.”

“I’m not so sure of that,” Suzaku said.

“But I _am_ sure,” Euphy said. “He told me, after all.” Euphy started to move closer, and Suzaku could feel himself blushing. Her lips were getting closer and closer, and Suzaku wasn’t sure what to do.

“U-uh, Euphy,” Suzaku whispered, “what are you doing?”

Euphy cocked her head to the side. “I was going to draw whiskers on you too. Is that not okay?”

“N-no, that’s fine,” Suzaku said, feeling a little out of breath. He really needed to stop letting his imagination run wild like that.

Euphy leaned in closer, and Suzaku could feel the press of the marker against his face. She smelled really nice, like roses, and her hand was soft as she cupped Suzaku’s face. He could have sat there for an eternity, but she eventually drew back. Suzaku snapped back to reality when he heard her cap the marker.  


“I’m sorry,” Euphy said suddenly.

Suzaku looked up, and Euphy looked troubled. She placed the marker down, and Arthur, from her lap, meowed loudly. Even he seemed to sense that something was wrong.

“Sorry?” Suzaku said.

“I feel like I’m troubling you,” Euphy said, smile turning sheepish. “I have to admit that I get somewhat jealous when I hear all the things you get to do with the student council.”

Suzaku shook his head. “You’re not troubling me,” he said as firmly as he could.

“I feel like you’re just saying that.”

“I’m not,” Suzaku said. He scooted closer to Euphy, and she finally looked back up at him. “I like spending time with you.”

For a moment, Euphy just stared at him blankly, but then a huge grin broke out across her face. “I like spending time with you too, Suzaku.” 

Suzaku felt light and happy, and he smiled back. “I do wish you could meet the student council, though. I know they would love you.”

“I feel like I’d like them too,” Euphy said. “Especially from what you told me. That student council president seems really fun.”

“Yeah, she is,” Suzaku said with a chuckle. “She’s a little out there too. In fact, she’s planning a cross-dressing festival next.”

“A cross-dressing festival?” Euphy’s eyes widened, and she leaned forward, looking incredibly excited.

“Y-yeah?”

“Are you going to dress up for it?”

“I don’t really have a choice.”

“Then,” Euphy said, “would you mind showing me the outfit you end up wearing?”

She looked so excited, her eyes sparkling and her cheeks blushing. Suzaku laughed. “Gladly,” he said.

Euphy looked positively elated, but then there was suddenly a knock on the door. “Oh no,” Euphy said, “I’m supposed to be in my office. My sister is going to give me the biggest lecture if she sees me like this.”

“Do you want me to help you hide?” Suzaku asked.

Euphy shook her head. “There isn’t anywhere.”

“I…I’ll cover for you,” Suzaku said.

“W-what? No! I can’t let you get in trouble for my sake.”

“I can tell them I was wearing this for school.” Suzaku smiled. “And besides, I am your knight, after all.”

~*~

When Suzaku slipped out of the room, he hadn’t expected to be confronted with Princess Cornelia of all people.

Arthur was currently moving around in the pouch in Suzaku’s cat costume, and he had given Suzaku quite the bite before Suzaku had managed to put him inside. Therefore, Suzaku was currently greeting the second princess of Britannia in a cat costume with a cat hidden inside while sporting a bloody finger.

Cornelia didn’t look like she was sure what to think. Initially, she simply looked shocked, but then her expression hardened. “Kururugi, is this some kind of joke?” she demanded. Guilford and Darlton were both standing behind her, and Suzaku could tell that they were trying not to laugh.

“I apologize, Your Highness,” Suzaku said, bowing his head. “I had to wear this…for a school play, and I didn’t get a chance to change yet.”

Cornelia raised an eyebrow. “You’re in school?”

“Sub-viceroy Euphemia requested for him to have schooling,” Darlton said, his voice strained from trying to hold back his laughter. Beside him, Guilford’s lips twitched.

“Oh. Right.” Cornelia glanced down, and Suzaku was afraid that she had noticed the lump moving around in his costume, but then she said, “Why are you bleeding?”

“I…cut myself.”

That seemed to be a good enough answer for Cornelia because she just nodded. “See to your wound and get dressed immediately. I don’t want my sister to have to view such a disgraceful appearance.” She narrowed her eyes. “Also, next time change before entering the palace. Understood?”  


“Yes, Your Highness!” Suzaku bowed again. By the time he lifted his head, Cornelia and her knights had already walked away.

~*~

When Suzaku returned to Euphy, there was still the marker residue on her cheeks, and she looked concerned.

“Suzaku, are you—”

But her words quickly melted away when she realized he was smiling. Euphy smiled back, bigger, brighter, and full of happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> My writing is very rusty, and I wrote this quickly. I hope you enjoyed, anyway!


End file.
